The Quest
'''The Quest '''is the first episode of the twenty-third season. Plot At the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, bear brothers Bedtime Bear and Tito remain as their friends have been taken away by Maroon and Tye and Tito is trying to get a plan to stop them. Tito tells his younger brother that they should go on a quest to find their friends and get them back no matter what. Bedtime Bear agrees with Tito and they set up to find their friends as they are ready for a crazy adventure. Elsewhere on Maroon's ship, Maroon is taking delight in forcing the stuffed animals to tell them where their friends are, Tye tries to continuously force them but to no avail. The stuffed animals refuse to tell them anything so Maroon tries to find another way to force it out of them; Maroon shows them the keys to opening up the locks that are trapped around them and if they don't tell them where their friends are, they stay in there for the rest of their lives. Most of the stuffed animals would enjoy freedom but Milo tells them that Maroon is a trickster and that if they even told him, he still would keep them locked, not just that but the fact that they are loyal friends and would never tell them anything. Milo stands up for his friends and tells them that it's impossible for them to find out, Maroon then says that the only way to get a bit crazy. Maroon wonders about beating them up but then decides that it would be better for their master to do it instead, however Maroon says that he can find think about where their whereabouts might be. He says that Bedtime Bear and Tito may be looking for their friends so he thinks that they are presumably out of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and he tells Tye to make sure they can't find them. Meanwhile Bedtime Bear and Tito are in the limo looking for Maroon and Tye. Bedtime Bear is eager to find them already as he wants to get a bit of revenge on them and take back their friends. Tito says that they will be there in no time and tells him to have a snack of ranch-flavored nachos to calm him down and also gives him a lemon-lime soda as well. Bedtime Bear and Tito's quest is only beginning as they keep on driving towards Maroon's ship, elsewhere inside Maroon's ship, Maroon is still surprised that the stuffed animals didn't choose freedom over friends. Milo, however, still has faith in Bedtime Bear and Tito in the fact they'll come back and break away from Maroon and his assistant Tye and makes sure that the stuffed animals have faith in them, too. Maroon is uninterested in the chat and decides to make sure that they get away before Bedtime Bear and Tito get to them. Somewhere in the midst of this, Bedtime Bear and Tito are catching up to Maroon's ship and Bedtime Bear wants to take them to the limit already. Tito tells Bedtime Bear that they are catching up meaning that Maroon and Tye will soon be going down. On Maroon's ship, Tye tells Maroon he deserves a break and goes to make him a vanilla latte, Maroon likes the idea of a quick cup of coffee but afterwards go after the captured stuffed animals. The dragon states that the owner and co-owner of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters are nowhere near him and that he and Tye will never be taken down. Milo says he'll be surprised but the devious dragon doubts it and says that the only way he and Tye will be taken down is absolutely no way, Tye then serves him the vanilla latte for his coffee break. Maroon does enjoy a vanilla latte and he'll enjoy a lot more things once he takes all of the stuffed animals away and out of his grasps. However panda Tito and blue bear Bedtime Bear are determined to change the outcome of Maroon's plans as they see Maroon's ship up ahead. Bedtime Bear suggests to his older brother that they'd use the grappling hook and Tito wonders if that certain weapon will work on grabbing the hold of Maroon's ship. However Tito's younger blue bear brother is extremely determined and wants to have some danger, he unbuckles his seatbelt and wants to get out of the limo. Tito, on the other hand decides to park the limo in a safe place before anything happens forcing Bedtime Bear to put his seatbelt back on. After parking, Bedtime Bear and Tito catch up to Maroon's ship by walking and Bedtime Bear uses the grappling hook to grab onto the bottom of the ship. Maroon hears a bump inside whilst drinking his vanilla latte and wonders what it could be and asks if Tye can check what it is. Elsewhere Bedtime Bear's grappling hook idea actually worked and he and Tito are almost at the door of Maroon's ship. The panda tries to make sure they get there and hopefully don't fall to their certain deaths. Luckily Bedtime Bear and Tito make it to the door where Tye is telling Maroon that he has no idea what the noise was but outside Bedtime Bear and Tito crash into Maroon's ship after a three-count to come in. The two attack a surprised Maroon and Tye and tell them that they have arrived and give them a warning about giving them back their friends. While a much more frightened Maroon and Tye lay on the floor, Bedtime Bear and Tito stand tall above them and it is known they are here for their friends. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *CL Samson *El JBL *William Werrison *Latte Chimpance *Cappuccino Fresh *Black-eyed Jake *Maroon Dragon *Tye Rex Category:Season 23 episodes Category:Episodes